


This is just Me disguised as Me

by mitochondrials



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, Identity Porn, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone dared hard enough to see what she could see, they’d realize out of all of the masks; Iron Man is no mask at all.</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Set during Age of Ultron in a universe where Tony Stark never revealed he was Iron Man.
            </blockquote>





	This is just Me disguised as Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Prologue that is currently un-beta'd
> 
> The title is a lyric taken from "[May These Noises Startle You In Your Sleep Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz6mIeOXOOA)" by Pierce The Veil.

_ “The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I.” _

\---

Tony didn’t look right, Natasha realized suddenly the moment she poured him his first drink. He stuck to Rhodey like glue during Avenger’s social gatherings because Rhodey knew his secret. Yet Tony wasn’t as animated as he should be. His eyes seemed out of focus. Distant.

His gaze also kept drifting back to her; something he desperately avoided ever since it was revealed, that yes, she was indeed seducing him in order to squeeze out all his dirty little secrets, as he put it.

“Dirty Martini, Vodka?” She asked, casting her eyes on the glass she was reaching down for.

Tony nodded, looking up at the ceiling. “Sure, sure. Sounds fantastic.”

“Well while you’re busy doing that I’m gonna go find some people that actually like my stories,” Rhodey said. He gave her a smile and Tony a pat on the shoulder before departing.

Tony cracked a smirk as he scoffed. “I mean, you’re not gonna tell me anything he just said was even remotely impressive, right?”

“I don’t know. Being a responsible member of the Air Force who follows his orders without question might be charming at the very least.” She said in a hushed whisper, cracking a smile of her own.

“I can’t help it if my own employee trusts me enough to run a few basic tests.” His eyes darkened. Part of the reason he stuck to either her or Rhodey was because while everyone seemed friendly with Iron Man, Tony Stark was a whole other deal. Yet if anyone dared to look hard enough they’d see they were a single, scarred man.

But not everyone makes their life out of masks.

The little half-truths they craft and shape before presenting themselves back into the world, dissecting the responses, again and again, prodding until they got the intended result.  

“Complaining already, Mr. Stark?” She said sensually, handing him his drink. He popped his jaw. It was Natalie that casually flirted, not Natasha. Natasha made him uneasy, but Natasha … she, - she cared more than Natalie. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, see, I hate it when you do that. I’ve learned what you’re intense staring means by now Nat.”

She cautiously ghosted a hand over his wrist. “I like it when you call me that.”

“Everyone calls you that.” He spat out under his breath, flinching from her touch.

_ Then call me something else. _

She said instead, “Iron Man doesn’t call me Nat”, quickly retracting from him.   

Tony hesitated, fixing his suit’s cuff where her fingers brushed the fabric. “No, he calls you your name.”

If anyone dared hard enough to look. If anyone dared hard enough to see what she could see, they’d realize out of all of the masks; Iron Man is no mask at all. “Because I’m not his friend?”

“Since when do you want to be his friend?” Tony was afraid. But there was something more, something she couldn’t pinpoint. Tony didn’t look right because he’s never looked quite like this before. It was slowly making her nervous.

Iron Man didn’t report encountering the hostile psychic type Steve crossed, she was positive.

She shrugged, “I never said I didn’t want to be. I kind of like him, actually.”

Tony grunted. He finished his drink in silence, turning away in search of Rhodey, or perhaps Bruce, purposely ignoring her last comment.

She let him be, going after Clint minutes later, seeking his comfort. They carried an idle conversation, Clint following her gaze towards Tony, silently aware of her concern. Maybe it was because he’d been unconscious at the time, but when she finally asked he certainly wasn’t as positive as she hoped. 


End file.
